Paul's Tears
by AK1028
Summary: This is my story provides the true story behind Paul's past and why he is so mean to everyone he knows, including his Pokemon. Shipping: Locketshipping. What happened to Paul? Why is he so heartless? And who is the mysterious Ranee? Find out right here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Ash's thoughts

**Paul's Tears**

Our heroes are on the road after the Sinnoh league and have run into Paul and Barry. Ash decides to have a battle with Paul.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Paul and I were battling each other once again. He was using his Electrovire and I was using Infernape. Pikachu was right next to me, cheering for Infernape. Dawn, Piplup, and Barry were on the sidelines watching. Brock was in the middle of us, judging. Infernape was getting tired. Electrovire had still a lot of power in it. Paul spoke and said, "Electrovire, Thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt was launched towards Infernape. Before I could command it to dodge it, the Thunderbolt hit Infernape hard. "Infernape!" I cried out.

Infernape went down in a heap. Brock made his call and said, "Infernape is unable to battle! Electrovire is the winner! Paul is the winner!" I recalled Infernape back to its ball and said, "Great job, you deserve a good rest." Paul recalled his Electrovire without saying a word. Dawn and Barry came over to me. Dawn sighed and said, "It was a good battle Ash. Too bad you lost." Barry nodded in agreement and said, "Paul has gotten stronger, you know." I nodded. Paul walked away without saying a thing.

Something inside me was telling me to go after him, so I did. I followed him and called out his name, "Paul!" But, instead of him turning to me and asking what I wanted, he started to run. I couldn't believe it. Paul _never_ ran away from me before. I ran after him, calling his name, "Paul!" Paul kept running. Finally, I caught up with him. I grabbed his arm and turn him around. Before I could see his eyes, he threw up his arms in front of face. I could still see his mouth-which was trembling. I grabbed him and he started to thrash around-like he was trying to get me to let go. But, I didn't. I hung on. Something was telling me to hang on. "Paul!" I shouted. Paul finally spoke and said-his voice trembling, "No, dad! Please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry for being such a weakling!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Paul kept thrashing around. I had to do something before he hurt someone-namely himself. I shouted at the top of my lungs, "PAUL! IT'S ME! IT'S ASH!" Paul stop thrashing around and put down his arms. I saw his face and saw that he had been crying. I couldn't believe it-Paul was _crying_. He opened his eyes and I saw the terror that someone had placed into him a long time ago. I could tell that something was terribly wrong and it had something to do with his dad. He smiled at the sight of me and weakly said, "Ash. Thank goodness. I am glad to see that it is you." I was even more confused. _Why was he afraid of his dad?_ I thought to myself. Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, and Barry caught up to us. They all gasped at the sight.

Paul still had tears in his eyes. Dawn asked the first question, "What happened?" Barry asked the second question, "Are you okay?" Brock asked the final question, "Paul, is everything okay?" Paul shook his head and answered, "No. There is something you ought to know. There is a Pokémon Center up the road here. We can heal our Pokémon there and I can tell you there." We all nodded in agreement. We followed him to the center but little did we know that Team Rocket overheard us.


	2. Team Rocket and Paul's Story

**Nobody's POV**

(Team Rocket comes out of their hiding place.)

James: It seems that the cold hearted twerp has issues with his father.

Meowth: What do say we check this out?

Jessie: Sounds good.

(They follow our heroes.)

**Paul's POV**

What was I thinking? How could I possibly trust these guys with my secret? But, something inside was telling me to trust these four people. I looked around and I smiled. It felt good to travel with someone and not be alone.

We got to the Pokémon Center and we gave our Pokémon to Nurse Joy. She healed them up and gave us our poke balls back. She smiled and said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Brock came over to the nurse and started to flirt with her, "Would you like to join me for a romantic candlelight dinner?" Before Joy could say anything, Croagunk popped out of its ball and Poison Jabbed Brock. Brock said in pain, "As soon as I heal from poisoning…" Croagunk pulled Brock away. We all sighed out of embarrassment. We sat down in the lobby. Ash looked at me and said, "Okay, Paul. Go ahead. We're listening."

I took a deep breath and said, "Where do I begin? Well, I was born and raised in Veilstone City. My family was a happy family. There was me, my brother, my mother, and my father." I sort of flinched at that but I continued, "We were always there for each other. My brother left on his journey when I was eight years old. One day, my father returned home and had a private conversation with my mom. The next morning, she had a black eye and told me that my dad lost his job." I paused. I saw the reaction on everyone's faces. They were applauded at what I had just said.

Ash spoke and asked, "What happened after that?" I sighed and answered, "Well, my friends stayed away from in droves because of the news. Only one friend stood by me. Her name was Ranee." I smiled. Her face came across my mind, making me blush.

I explained, "Ranee was a medium height girl, medium length brown hair, green eyes, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, and white running shoes. I kept sneaking out of the house to see her. Little did I know, my dad kept looking for me and took his anger out on my mom…? A year later, I snuck out to meet her at the Veilstone Festival. That was a day I would never forget and one I wanted to forget." My mind flashbacked to that day as I was telling it.

-Flashback-

(We're at the Veilstone Festival. There are a bunch of tents and rides.)

Ranee: Wow, this festival sure is huge. We're going to have the best day-ever.

Paul: And I won't worry a bit about my dad all day. Come on, Ranee. Let's have some fun!

(They go to the rides, to the stands, and have some food. They go to the photo booth. Ranee goes to a show. Paul buys a locket for her. It's almost sunset. They start heading towards home.)

Ranee: I had the best day.

Paul: Me too. I didn't worry about my dad all day. (He takes out the locket and shows it to her. He opens it and inside is a picture of them sharing a hug.) I bought this for you.

Ranee: It's beautiful.

Paul: Yeah and I didn't have to worry about my dad all day.

Ranee: But, why did you give this to me?

Paul: I never know what my dad might do and I don't want to forget me-or this day.

(Ranee smiles. Paul puts it on her. They look into each other eyes. Paul strokes her hair, caresses her cheek and they kiss.)

-End of the flashback.-

I blushed at that last part and saw the faces on my friends. They were all grinning-ear to ear. Barry had his mouth wide open and said, "You kissed?" Ash smiled and said jokily, "Well, well. Paul is a ladies' man." I blushed out of embarrassment. Dawn looked at me curiously and asked, "What happened after that?" Brock kept quiet-he was probably jealous. I frowned and said, "The worst."


	3. Stolen poke balls!

**Barry's POV**

I was mortified by what Paul was about to say. Paul continued with his story and said, "I didn't want the kiss to end but I had to make sure my mom was okay. So, I headed home. But, when I got there I found my mom out the floor-badly hurt. My dad jumped out of the shadows. I ran and he ran after me. Without me knowing about it, I ran straight to Ranee's house. She had just gotten in. She saw my worried expression and jumped to right conclusion…my dad was going crazy." I felt like I was there as he was telling the story.

He continued, "Her parents left out the back way to get help for my mom. Ranee and I were just standing there-hoping that my dad wouldn't come here. Just then, Ranee did something totally unexpected. She left the house and went outside. I ran after her screaming that it was too dangerous. I kept running and found her-passed out at the Veilstone meteorites. She was lucky. She only had a broken arm. My mom was a different story-she died from her injuries. My dad left Veilstone before they could arrest him. Reggie got back in time for our mom's funeral where it was there I decided not to let anyone close to me ever again. I left with Reggie without telling Ranee-the hardest thing I ever had to do. I went through each region and eventually came back here to Sinnoh. I met you guys and ran into Ranee. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do-was to face her face-to-face. I kept crying and running like I've been doing all my life." My heart went out to Paul. He was my idol until the Sinnoh league but now after hearing this, I was staring to change my mind about him.

He took a deep breath and said, "I never saw her after that until at the Sinnoh league. I never ran into her, though." He had a tear in his eye. That really must have of hurt him to not talk to her and run into her in his hour of need. Dawn spoke up and said, "I saw her at the Grand Festival. She got top eight. She was really good." Paul looked surprised and said, "What? I had no idea she wanted to be a coordinator." I spoke up next and said, "She also got top eight at the Sinnoh league, too. She was really good. She lost to that Darkrai trainer." Paul looked mortified by what I had just said. He still loved her but one wonder if she still loved him?

**Dawn's POV**

Paul looked so worried after what Barry had said. Even Ash had lost to that Darkrai trainer because he was wicked tough. I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. I never met her personally but she did give a shot of advice at the Grand Festival. She never introduced herself but she said to always follow your heart-it knows what was right. I had to tell Paul that.

I cleared my throat which got Paul's attention, "Paul, she did give me a piece of advice. She had told me that you should always your heart-it knows what was right and then even though her boyfriend was away in ordinary to protect her, she would always be there for him-in spirit." Paul had tears in his eyes. He truly loved her. Before anyone could say another word on the subject, Nurse Joy ran over-worried. She said to us, "All of our poke balls are gone! They were all filled with Pokémon!"

We all gasped and Barry asked, "Who would do such a thing?" Ash, Brock, and I jumped to the same conclusion. "Team Rocket!" All three of us said. Paul shook his head and said, "Those dummies who keep trying to get Pikachu?" I nodded. Pikachu looked mad and said, "Pi pika chu!" Piplup squeaked, "Piplup!" Brock looked at the nurse and said, "Don't worry, Nurse Joy. We'll get your poke balls back." With that, the five of us bolted out of the door.


	4. Two Rockets and one girl

**Brock's POV**

The five of us got outside and Ash called on his Staraptor. "Staraptor, look around for Team Rocket!" Staraptor nodded and flew off. I looked at my friends and said, "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way. Dawn; you, Barry and I will go in this direction. Ash; you and Paul go in the other direction." Ash nodded and said, "Right, Brock." Paul and Ash took the other direction while Barry, Dawn and I took our direction.

We looked high and low. Just then, we saw Team Rocket's balloon in the sky. Dawn pointed up and said, "There they are!" Barry threw a poke ball and his Staraptor appeared. Barry commanded, "Staraptor, Aerial Ace on that balloon!" "Staraptor!" The big predator bird said. Staraptor used its Aerial Ace to poke a hole in their balloon, causing them to come crashing down. We came over and saw Jessie, James and Meowth getting out of the wreck. They saw us and all said, "Twerps!" Dawn looked mad as did Barry. I was mad too but I noticed something.

Dawn brought me out of my thoughts and said, "All right! Give back those poke balls!" Jessie, James, and Meowth looked positively confused. Meowth spoke up and asked, "What poke balls?" James spoke up next and said, "We don't have any poke balls." Before Barry could say anything, I beat him to the punch. "Hold on minute, guys. They're telling the truth." Jessie looked mad and said, "Well, of course we are! All we are guilty of is listening to the cold hearted twerp's life story." They all started crying. Wobbuffet popped out of its ball and said with tears in its eyes, "Wobbuffet, wobba."

Barry looked at me and asked, "If they didn't steal the poke balls, then who did?" Dawn looked at me and asked, "Do you think that it might be Cassidy and Biff?" I nodded my head and said, "It's a possibility. And it's also a possibility that Ash and Paul took the right path." Barry looked mad and said, "If Ash and Paul did take the right path and I'm going to have to fine them!" Dawn and I sighed out of being annoyed and I spoke, "We'll have to double back and catch up with Ash and Paul." With that, Barry recalled his Staraptor and the last words we heard from Team Rocket were, "What? You're not going to help us fix our balloon?"

**Ash's POV**

Paul, Pikachu, and I were looking high and low for Team Rocket. My Staraptor approached me and shook its head. I smiled and said, "Thanks for trying. Take a rest." I recalled Staraptor back to its ball and Paul came over to me. It was weird working with him. But, something inside me knew it was right.

He sighed and asked, "If I were Team Rocket and had a bunch of poke balls, where would I be?" I smiled and answered, "We would have found them by now and blasted them off like the losers they are." Paul smiled at me and said, "Good answer, Ash." It all felt right. Paul helping, me being his friend, and him being open with me and my friends. Pikachu suddenly got off of my shoulder and looked over the cliff. I couldn't help but wonder if it sensed something.

It pointed down and called to me, "Pika, pi!" Paul and I went over and looked down. On a ledge were Cassidy, Biff, and a girl. The girl was at least seventeen, medium height, medium length brown hair, green eyes, and a silver locket around her neck, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, white running shoes, and a white pouch around her waist. It couldn't be…. Paul saw the girl and knew who it was. "Ranee!" Paul shouted.


	5. The Battle has only just begun

**Ranee's POV**

I looked up to see who was calling me. I saw Paul, a Pikachu, and Ash Ketchum. I had saw Ash at the Sinnoh league. I was curious of why he was with Paul. But, I had more pressing issues. I was already down here, trying to get back up. I was walking along when I got too close to the edge and fell down here. As for the two clowns saying that they were Cassidy and Biff from Team Rocket, they did the exact same thing. They also looked up and saw Paul, Pikachu, and Ash.

Cassidy snarled and said, "Not that kid again. Biff, let's get out of here!" Biff looked steamed and said, "It's not Biff! It's Butch!" Suddenly, their bag ripped open and out came a poke ball. Things were becoming very clear. I picked up the poke ball and said, "Now I get it! You stole those poke balls! You better give them back!" Cassidy smiled and said, "You can't battle, little girl. We're on a very small ledge-too small for battling so how are you going to back up your threat?" I snarled. Just then, small rocks hit me on the head. I brushed it off and saw Paul-tied to a rope, coming down to us. Ash and Pikachu were at the top, lowering him down. I smiled and blushed at the same time.

Cassidy pulled Butch into her and they started whispering. Just then, the two of them flung up to the top were Ash was. Paul shouted up to him, "Ash, behind you!" Ash turned around and saw them. He threw a poke ball and out popped an Infernape. Ash spoke to Cassidy and Butch, "You're not getting away. Infernape, Mach Punch!" "Infernape!" The fire monkey said. The Mach Punch must have done something because Paul and I both heard a thud. Paul was close enough for me to reach him. He offered his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me into him rather hard-enough for me to crash into him-causing us both to blush.

Paul looked up and saw Ash was still battling Cassidy and Butch. He snarled and said, "We've got to figure out a way to get back up there and help Ash." I reached for my pouch a grabbed a poke ball. I threw it up to the top and my Infernape appeared. "Infernape, quick! Pull us up!" Infernape grabbed the rope and pulled Paul and me up. I looked at Paul and blushed. Then I did the strangest thing. I put my head on his chest. I could tell Paul's heart skipped a beat when I did. He was still in love with me! I knew it! We got back up to the top and Infernape looked happy to see that we were all right. Paul took out a poke ball and out popped Torterra.

Paul said calmly, "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" "Torterra!" The content Pokémon said. The Frenzy Plant tied up Hitmonchan and Tangrowth. Ash's Infernape took a breather and Paul and I came over to Ash. Ash smiled and said, "Glad to see you two are alright." Pikachu nodded and said, "Pika!" My Infernape came over and I said to Cassidy and Butch, "You're toast."

**Paul's POV**

Hitmonchan and Tangrowth got out of Torterra's Frenzy Plant. Cassidy snarled and commanded her Hitmonchan, "Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!" The Fire Punch was aimed right at Torterra. Before I could react, Ranee reacted first. "Infernape, Close Combat!" "Infernape!" It said. Close Combat hit Hitmonchan-stopping Fire Punch.

I smiled at Ranee and said, "Thanks. Torterra, Stone Edge!" "Terra!" It said. Stone Edge hit Hitmonchan-knocking it out-leaving only Tangrowth. Ash turned to his Infernape and said, "Quick, Infernape, Flamethrower!" "In fern!" It said. Flamethrower hit Tangrowth but it wasn't enough to knock it out. Just then, a Croagunk came out of nowhere and used Brick Break on Tangrowth. Tangrowth went back to Biff-dazed. It collapsed-releasing the bag from his grip. Dawn showed up and caught the bag. Ash smiled. He was happy to see our friends.

Our friends. It felt right thinking that. "Now that the poke balls are safe, it's time for a Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash commanded his yellow mouse. Pikachu nodded and said, "Pika…CHU!" Thunderbolt hit Cassidy and Biff-shocking the two of them and it caused an explosion. We all cheered in victory. We went back to the Pokémon Center and gave Nurse Joy back her poke balls. "Oh, thank you all so much! What can I ever do to thank all of you?" She asked. Brock ran over and started to flirt with her. He said, "How about that candlelight dinner for two?" Before Croagunk could Poison Jab him, a voice filled the room-sending me right into a state of terror. "Where is my Tyranitar?"


	6. A father appears

**Dawn's POV**

We all turned to see who was asking about his Tyranitar. He was in his middle forties, short messy mauve hair, dark brown eyes, a purple jacket, black ripped jeans, purple and black shoes, and a grey backpack. Paul seemed like he was in a state of terror. He wasn't alone. Ranee was in shock as well.

Nurse Joy handed him his poke ball and said, "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Clark, but…" Clark snatched his poke ball from her and got a good look at Paul. Paul was still in a state of shock. Ash saw this and covered for him. He smiled at Clark and said, "It's nice to meet you, Clark. I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." He pointed to Pikachu and said, "And this is my partner, Pikachu." Pikachu waved and said, "Pikachu!" Clark looked at Ash and asked, "Ketchum? As in David Ketchum?" Ash seemed a bit mortified and answered, "My dad-or least he was." My jaw dropped.

Did Ash say was? He did. Brock spoke up and asked, "Was?" Ash nodded and answered, "He died a long time ago. But, how did you know him?" Clark snarled and said, "He defended my boy when he was asking for it." I looked at Paul and he seemed to have snapped out of his trance. He slowly spoke, "I remember that. Before I found Ranee at the Veilstone meteorites, I ran into my dad. He had his Tyranitar out and boy was he mad. Just when I thought it was all over, a Raichu-using Volt Tackle saved me. Out of the shadows came a trainer. He was in his middle forties, messy black hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt, blue jeans, black running shoes, and a blue and black backpack. He faced my dad and said, _'I'm David Ketchum and I recommend that you leave that boy alone.'_" Paul faced Ash. Ash had tears in his eyes-and so did I.

Neither trainer had known what happened all of those years ago. Paul probably blocked out that part because it was too terrifying. As for Ash, he plain didn't know. Clark perked up and pointed at Paul, "You're my little boy! You have grown-into a weakling!" Paul snarled but before he could speak up, I did. I said, "He is not a weakling! He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" Clark snarled at me and Paul went in front of us. I could tell he was still shaky from all of this. He slowly said, "Let's have a battle, father. 2-on-1."

Clark sneered but before he could agree to it, Paul added, "You versus me and Ash." Ash stood next to Paul and said, "I'm in-for my father's honor." Paul smiled and faced his father. He asked, "You up for it, dad?" Clark smiled and said, "Sure why not?" Barry leaned into me and whispered, "You better call Officer Jenny." I nodded and headed for the phones without Clark noticing me. They went outside to battle and I got through to Officer Jenny. "Hello, Officer Jenny?"


	7. One down, one to go

**Ash's POV**

Paul, Barry, Ranee, Brock, Pikachu, and I went outside. Dawn and Piplup came out and Dawn whispered in my ear, "Officer Jenny is on her way." I slowly nodded and we got to the battlefield. Paul stood next to me. I was a bit nervous. I wasn't as powerful as my dad but if I was going to fight for his honor, I had to try. I looked at Paul.

Paul was shaking. But, he wasn't cold. No, he was afraid. I could hardly blame him. This situation was indeed scary. Paul looked over to Ranee and she gave him thumbs up. He seemed to have relaxed a little and gave her thumbs up back. Brock stood in between us. Paul looked at me and said, "Listen, Ash. I'm sorry. I had no idea…" I smiled. "You don't have to apologize. If I were you, I would try and block that moment out to." Paul smiled at me. I dug into my pockets and found what I was looking for. It was the soothe bell Paul threw at me after the Hearthome tag battle. I gave it to him. He looked at me curiously and asked, "You kept this?" I nodded and answered, "I keep anything my friends give me." Paul looked surprised but under his breath he said, "Like father, like son." We looked at Paul's father. He looked mean-and ready.

Brock cleared his throat and said, "This 2-on-1 battle between Clark versus the team of Ash and Paul will now begin! Each trainer will use two Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue! In addition, neither side will be allowed to exchange Pokémon! Begin!" Clark threw two poke balls. One the Pokémon that popped out was his Tyranitar. The other was a Dewgong. I looked at Pikachu. Pikachu went out onto the battlefield. Paul threw a poke ball and his Torterra appeared. Clark went first, "Tyranitar, Sand Tomb! Dewgong, Ice Beam!" Tyranitar's Sand Tomb was aimed at Pikachu while Dewgong's Ice Beam was aimed at Torterra. Paul and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Paul commanded. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I commanded. Torterra and Pikachu both obeyed and they used the counter shield I came up with to battle against Fantina. Both attacks destroyed Sand Tomb and Ice Beam and hit Dewgong so hard that it was down and out. _'That was fast.'_ I thought. Brock spoke and said, "Dewgong is unable to battle!" One down, one to go.


	8. Redemption

**Paul's POV**

I was surprised that we were able to get dad's Dewgong out so quick. It was too easy. But, I stayed on my toes. Tyranitar was fiercely tough. This wasn't going to be easy. I looked in my hand and saw the soothe bell that Ash had just gave me. I couldn't help but wonder why he kept it.

Was what he said about me being his friend before I told him my secret true? And if it was, that meant Ash had always knew-like Ranee-I would eventually come back to my senses. I smiled. I looked at Ash and thought, _'Your dad would be proud.'_ I quickly redirected my attention to the battle. Ash went next and said to Pikachu, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" "Pika!" The yellow mouse said. Pikachu ran towards my dad's Tyranitar with absolutely no fear. The memory of Ash's father doing the same thing way back when came into my mind. I smiled.

I decided to cover Pikachu-just in case. "Torterra, Leaf Storm!" "Terra!" The content Pokémon said. Leaf Storm blended into the Volt Tackle-like in a contest-making Pikachu shine. _'Huh, so that's what a contest move looks like.'_ I thought. The two attacks hit dead on but I knew that without a fighting type move, we were toast. But, we had to try-for my honor, for my brother's honor, for my mother's honor, and Ash's fathers' honor. Tyranitar seemed weakened but we were far from done.

Just then, Officer Jenny pulled up. Ash and I smiled. Now, all we had to do was to win this battle. Ash commanded, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" I went after Ash and said, "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" My dad sneered and commanded, "Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar's Hyper Beam was launched and Pikachu quickly dodged it. It was headed right for Torterra. Without hesitation, I jumped out in front of Torterra and the Hyper Beam hit me. I went back a little and collapsed. The last thing I saw was Torterra looking at me filled with worry.


	9. Free at last

**Ranee's POV**

I…I couldn't believe what I had just saw. I ran over to Paul as did the others. Torterra was in a state of shock. The only one who didn't come over was Clark. I picked up Paul. I put my head on his chest. I heard a faint heartbeat but it was there. I looked up to my friends and said, "It's okay. He's dazed-but not hurt." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Officer Jenny turned to Clark and said, "So, you're Mr. Shinji? You're under arrest for murder and for attempted murder!" Clark snarled but he knew that with all of us here, we could surround him in a heartbeat. Clark recalled Tyranitar and said, "I surrender. It isn't worth it. Not when my boy is out like a light. I wanted to…" Before he could finish his sentence, Jenny intervened by saying, "You know that anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law? Let's go." She handcuffed him and took him away. He turned around and glared at us. I sighed. It was over. It was finally over.

I looked back at Paul and stroked his hair. He slowly started to wake and saw me. He blushed and said, "Am I in heaven because I'm certainly looking at an angel." I blushed and said, "Glad to see you too." He looked around and asked, "Where's my dad?" Ash answered that question and said, "She took your dad to jail, Paul. He won't be bothering you ever again. I think you ought to let your brother know about all of this." Paul nodded. He slowly got up. Torterra tugged on his shirt. Paul looked at his Pokémon and said, "You're welcome." Paul recalled his Pokémon and then Ash looked at Paul, me, and Barry and asked, "Say, how about joining up with us for awhile?" Dawn looked happy about the whole idea. "Great idea, Ash!" She said. "Piplup!" Piplup squealed. "Pika!" Pikachu added. Brock nodded and said, "The more the merrier." Barry nodded and said, "I'm in!" I added, "I'm in, too. How about you, Paul?" Paul smiled and answered, "I'm in as well. Now, I've really got to tell my brother the great news."

I smiled and went after him. I grabbed his arm and turn him towards me. I said quietly, "Welcome back, Paul." Paul smiled and said, "Glad to be back." I drifted towards his lips and he drifted towards mine. We kissed-right there. I could still feel the heat from our last kiss and what we had recently been through sparking fireworks. Yup, he and I were defiantly in love and this time-no one would tear us apart.

_End._


End file.
